


Возвращение

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Past Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Этот голос снится ему ночами, и Грейвс больше не спит.





	Возвращение

Он больше не смотрит в зеркала.  
Он приходит на работу раньше всех и уходит последним, притворяясь, что заглаживает вину, что разбирается с последствиями.  
Он не может находиться один.  
Но люди не помогают. _Они просмотрели,_ \- шепчет голос внутри. _\- Никто не заподозрил. Никто не заметил, Персиваль, никто._  
Знакомый голос, такой знакомый - наверное, Грейвс мог бы стать экспертом. Ему не нужен ни тембр, ни тон, не важно, женский он или мужской в этот раз - Грейвс узнаёт его по интонациям, по паузам, по подбору слов, по прилипчивому, приторному, густому покровительству внутри.  
Этот голос снится ему ночами, и Грейвс больше не спит.  
Старые вещи - одежду, письменные принадлежности, мебель, которой мог касаться Гриндевальд - он уничтожает безжалостно в самом начале, ведомый ещё здоровой злостью. Но из дома не съезжает, считая это слабостью.  
Это решение ошибочно, но Грейвс цепляется за него, из последних сил.  
Он запирает замки заклинанием на несколько раз, везде, дома и на работе. Сжигает после прочтения все личные письма, которые приходят к нему. Вычёркивает из распорядка все глупые привычки, всё лишнее, всё личное, заменяя их строгим метрономом логичных рациональных действий.  
_Не поможет,_ \- смеётся знакомый голос. _\- Не поможет. Ты снова упустишь этот миг, Персиваль. Снова не успеешь понять, как._  
Грейвс игнорирует его. Он должен не выдать себя. Должен вести себя, как обычно. Должен показать... должен показать...  
Он чувствует на себе взгляды. Жалость унизительна, но пусть это будет жалость, думает он, спасаясь у себя в кабинете, судорожно накладывая чары на замок. Пусть это будет жалость, думает он, позволяя себе зажмуриться на секунду.  
Дольше чем на секунду - нельзя. Нельзя упускать контроль.  
...Потому что если это не жалость. Они ищут слабые места? Прощупывают его? Кто из них может быть последователем Гриндевальда?  
Кто ещё хочет украсть его жизнь?  
Все силы уходят на то, чтобы делать вид, что он не в порядке ровно настолько, насколько это было бы нормально в его обстоятельствах.  
Не больше.  
Не больше.  
Грейвс стискивает кулаки под столом, встречая взгляд президента Пиквери на каждой планёрке. Он не знает, сколько ещё продержится, прежде чем станет очевидно, что он больше не боец.  
Он что-то делает, куда-то ходит, следит за всеми, кто вокруг, но всё равно чувствует, что упускает, упускает, упускает что-то.  
Как упустил этого ребёнка, Криденса. Как упустил Салемцев. Как упустил Гриндевальда.  
Как упустил себя.  
Он дожидается пока все уйдут, прежде чем самому покинуть здание МАКУСА.  
Их министерство слишком большое. Слишком много входов и выходов, слишком много лазеек, сложно запереть, сложно контролировать. Пустой дом отвратителен и страшен, но - его проще.  
Грейвс сжигает последние заметки сегодняшнего дня и отпирает двери своего кабинета.  
Стол Порпентины Голштейн завален бумагами, вредноскопами, над ним оборванными крыльями трепещут записки с напоминаниями самой себе.  
_Проще простого,_ \- говорит голос внутри него. _\- Проще просто, что тебя, что её, кого угодно из вас. Такие беспечные, такие жалкие. Никто не защищён от меня, Персиваль._  
Но у неё была сестра. А у тебя не было.  
Лампа трещит и мигает над ним, впервые с далёкого детства готовая лопнуть от стихийной магии, ломящей виски. Бумаги, перья, склянки и вредноскопы сыплются на пол. Последней с громким хлопком падает тяжёлая книга.  
Грейвс закрывает глаза и дышит, втягивая густой, как кисель, воздух сквозь зубы.  
Он не знает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем комната прекращает вращаться перед глазами.  
С форзаца распахнувшейся книги на него смотрит суетливый молодой волшебник, которого Грейвс знает только по колдографиям. Нелепый вихор, честные глаза.  
Мальчик, умеющий отличать чудовищ от людей.  
...Интересно, кого он увидел бы в нём сейчас.  
Грейвс режет палочкой воздух, и вещи возвращаются на стол мисс Голштейн.  
Книгу он поднимает руками. Голос молчит.  
Голос молчит до тех самых пор, пока Грейвс, войдя в пустой тёмный дом, не останавливается перед зеркалом, впервые за год.  
Чёрные глаза смотрят в него.  
_Ты или я, что скажешь? Ты это или я?.. а, Перси?_  
Ты или я?  
Персиваль зажмуривается и прижимается лбом к ледяному стеклу.  
\- Какая разница, - шепчет он вслух. Вдыхает сырой воздух, ещё, больше, и, наконец, говорит в голос, чётко разделяя слова, аврор и начальник управления Персиваль Грейвс:  
\- Какая разница. Я не боюсь.  
Я не боюсь.  
Темнота пуста и беззвучна, и нет ничего, кроме его собственного дыхания.


End file.
